


Coming Up Roses

by idlerwheel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlerwheel/pseuds/idlerwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny have begun a relationship, but Stiles is a bit stressed about telling people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fic since I was seriously like eight years old and writing a bunch of awful self-insert stuff for Harry Potter, haha, so I don't expect this to go over well. I just felt compelled to write something. For some reason this silly show has taken over my brain. I didn't even really bother to edit this much at all. I just wanted to try to get back into writing. Anyway, here it is.

Stiles’ phone buzzed. He glanced down at it briefly and noticed that it was from Danny. He wanted to read it, but he also didn’t want to interrupt his study session with Scott. That didn’t work anyway.

“Oooh, is that from your _giiiirlfriend_?” Scott teased in a good-natured manner. He knew that Stiles wasn’t particularly experienced, but he wanted to keep it light.  

Stiles shrugged it off. “Oh, yeah, you know it. Nah, it’s not important.”

The boys continued to work on their chemistry homework. Eventually after a long hour of daydreaming, staring out the window, eating snacks, and working a few problems in, they finished.

“Thanks for the help, Stiles. I have to get going pretty soon, though. I promised Allison that I’d meet her while her parents were out,” Scott said.

Stiles smiled. “No problem, man. Take off whenever you need to. I’ll probably manage to find something to occupy myself with,” he joked.

Scott chuckled and started packing his things up. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully we’ll ace that test,” he said as he walked out the door.

“You bet we will,” Stiles said with a smirk.

As soon as Scott was out of the house, Stiles checked his phone. The text from Danny read, “Hey, can you meet me in 20? Go to our spot. I’m almost there. :)” Stiles checked the clock, fearing that he was already late.

“Yep,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m late.”

He hurried out to his Jeep and headed out toward the quiet little park where he and Danny liked to meet up. It was secluded, but it wasn’t creepy and full of fog like some of the other wooded areas in town. It had a pleasant feeling to it, and better yet, it was usually pretty quiet.

Finally, Stiles arrived. He parked in a makeshift spot and hopped out of his car, walking briskly toward the bench where they always sat. As he got closer, he could see Danny sitting and playing with his phone.

“Hey there,” Stiles chuckled nervously once Danny was in earshot. “Sorry I’m late. I was studying with Scott and got held up. We have that big chem test tomorrow, you know. He was stressed about it. I guess I was too. Are you stressed about it?”

Danny looked at him and shook his head, smiling. “Relax, Stiles. I’m not mad that you’re late. You’re only a few minutes late anyway. And no, I’m not that stressed about the test. I usually do alright.”

Stiles sat next to Danny on the bench and settled down. “Yeah, you’ll be fine. I’m glad that you’re not mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Danny asked, puzzled.

Stiles exhaled and looked around. “I don’t know. I’m just not used to all of this and I keep worrying that I’m going to mess it up somehow.”

Danny moved closer to Stiles and held his hand. “You’re doing fine,” he said. “I wish you’d just tell Scott, though. He’s a good guy and I’m sure he’d take it just fine.”

“Yeah, Scott’s great. I know he’d be cool with it. I just don’t even really know how to bring it up. Should I make a big declaration or should I just casually mention that I’ve been seeing you? I don’t know,” Stiles responded.

Danny shrugged. “He’s your best friend. Just let him know.”

“You’re right,” Stiles agreed. “You’re always right.” He laid his head down on Danny and grinned.

They sat there snuggling for a while, watching the sun go down. It was getting darker. Stiles knew that Danny would have to get going soon.

After a period of silence Stiles looked up at Danny, tracing his silhouette in the dark with his eyes. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he mumbled coyly.

Danny smiled sweetly. “I wish I didn’t either, but I have so much to do tonight. Let’s make the rest of our night together count, then.”

Knowingly, they both leaned in and started kissing. Danny always ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair, while Stiles would always run his hands up and down Danny’s shoulders. This continued for about ten minutes. When they slowly pulled away, they noticed that it had become significantly darker.

“Well… I guess we’d better call it a night, right?” Stiles asked wistfully.

Danny stood up and took Stiles’ hand. “Yeah, but we’ll see each other tomorrow!”

Hand in hand, they walked toward where their vehicles were parked. Before Danny got into his car, Stiles leaned up and gave him one last kiss. Danny was pleasantly surprised, as Stiles usually didn’t initiate things.

Stiles waved shyly as he walked over to his Jeep and got in. He watched Danny pull out and then fell back into his chair, heaving a satisfied sigh.

\----

The next day Stiles walked into school and met up with Scott. As they were talking in front of Scott’s locker, Danny walked by. He winked at Stiles.

“Whoa, did you see Danny checking you out?” Scott asked. “Hey, maybe you should go for it!” he grinned.

Stiles turned red but tried to regain his cool. “Yeah, Danny’s nice…” Then he tried changing the subject. “Did you and Allison have a good time last night?”

Scott wondered why Stiles was blushing so much. He chalked it up to his friend’s general anxious demeanor. After a pause Scott replied, “Oh, we definitely did…if you know what I mean. I thought she just wanted to talk, but she had other things in mind.”

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Nice!” Stiles replied, patting his friend on the shoulder. “But we have to go take that test now, man. Are you ready?”

“I actually think I am. I feel pretty good. Thanks again for studying with me last night. We should do that more often,” Scott suggested.

Stiles nodded. “We should! It’d be good for both of our grades.”

The boys walked to their classroom and sat down in their usual seats. When Scott wasn’t looking, Stiles turned around and glanced at Danny, who looked up at Stiles and smirked. Their moment was interrupted by Mr. Harris, who started handing out the exams.

\----

Finally, it was lunchtime. Stiles sat with Scott and Allison. They were chatting about something, but Stiles wasn’t really paying attention. Between bites, he’d look over at Danny’s table. Eventually Allison caught on to Stiles’ absentmindedness.

“Hey, Stiles, what’s up?” Allison asked. She smiled warmly, her trademark dimples showing.

It took a second for Stiles to realize that he was being talked to. “Uh, what? Oh, um, sorry. I was just zoning out a bit. I…didn’t sleep all that well last night. Sorry. What were you guys talking about?”

Allison giggled. “It’s fine. Scott and I were just talking about the upcoming dance. Do you still want to go? Is there anyone you’d like to go with?”

Stiles paused. He knew exactly whom he’d like to go with, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. “I’m not sure yet. Maybe we could all just go as a group if I don’t find anyone,” he lamented. “It’s cool if you guys don’t want to, though.”

Scott and Allison both shook their heads. “That’d be fun too!” Allison exclaimed.

Stiles smiled and went back to zoning out as Scott and Allison continued chatting. Suddenly, Stiles was struck with an idea. He finished his lunch quickly and made up an excuse about needing to go to the library. Quickly he jotted down a note and passed it off to Danny as he exited the cafeteria.

Grinning to himself, Stiles wandered down to the locker room. He figured that no one would be in there since it was lunchtime. He sat on a bench by his own locker and waited.

After a few minutes, Danny walked in. “Stiles, I can’t believe you!” he hooted.

Stiles bolted up and stepped toward Danny. “What? Was this a bad idea?”

“No, no, it was a great idea. I’m just surprised. You’re getting bold. I like it,” Danny whispered into Stiles’ ear.

They embraced snugly and started kissing. Every so often Stiles would open his eyes to make sure that no one had walked in and to check the clock.

“Do you want to take this a little further?” Danny inquired playfully, leading Stiles back to the shower area.

Stiles leaned against the shower wall while Danny kneeled, unzipping Stiles’ pants. He was about to go down on Stiles, but they both suddenly heard the familiar slam of the door. They froze.

Then Stiles scuffled to pull his pants up, but he was making a bit of noise. Footsteps approached the showers, and Coach Finstock poked his head in.

“What the heck are you guys doing back here?” Coach Finstock inquired.

Stiles stammered and looked to Danny for assistance. “Uh, Coach, we were just putting some…new socks into our lockers.”

“Yeah, but your lockers aren’t in the showers, now, are they? I expect this kind of funny business from you, Bilinski, but not you, Danny,” the coach retorted.

Danny nodded. “Everything’s fine. We’ll get to class. Come on, Bilinski.”

\----

A few days passed. It was Friday night, shortly before the next lacrosse game. Everyone was in the locker getting ready for the game.

Danny waltzed over to Stiles and Scott. “Hey, guys, how’d you end up doing on the chem test?” he asked casually.

“I got an 86%!” Scott exclaimed excitedly. “I have my study session with Stiles to thank for that.”

Stiles beamed. “Nah, you did all the hard work. I got a 92% so I’m pretty satisfied. How’d you do, Danny? I’m sure you did well.”

“I got a 90%, so I guess you win, Stiles,” Danny flirted. “Anyway, I gotta go finish getting ready. Good luck out there, Scott…and Stiles, if you somehow end up playing.”

Scott laughed and looked over at his friend, noting Stiles’ strange expression. “Stiles, seriously, what’s up? You’ve been so weird lately, but especially this week.”

“Me? Oh, nothing. Just got a lot on my mind, I guess. Um…yeah, maybe I’ll tell you later,” Stiles replied.

“A-ha, I knew there was something! Why don’t you just tell me now?” Scott pressed.

Stiles looked around, making sure that no one could eavesdrop. He sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell you. Just gimme a second to figure out how to say it.”

Scott waited. “Dude, we’re going out on the field soon. Just say it! You know you can tell me anything. I mean, you know I’m a werewolf. I think I can accept whatever it is you have on your mind,” he smirked.

“Alright, alright, alright. Just don’t tell a lot of people or anything, okay?” Stiles exhaled a hot burst of air. “Alright. So over the past couple of weeks, I’ve been seeing somebody…”

“No way!” Scott interjected. “I thought you’d been acting kind of sneaky! Who is she? Does she go here?”

Stiles shook his head, laughing. “Oh, “ _she_ ” goes here, alright. In fact, the person I’m seeing is in this very room.”

Scott jumped up and started looking around the room. “Huh? I don’t see anybody. Quit playing around, man! Just tell me.”

“Ah, fine. Okay, fine. I’ve been seeing Danny,” Stiles answered hesitantly. He could see that Scott looked confused. “You know… ** _Danny_**.”

After a moment, Scott looked at Stiles and smiled. “Seriously? You’d held off on telling me for so long because it’s Danny? You totally didn’t need to. Danny’s a great guy. I just didn’t know you liked guys.”

Stiles looked down, ashamed that he’d kept it from Scott for so long. “Yeah, I should’ve just told you. You’re my best friend. I was just nervous as a, you know, general sort of concept. I guess I do like guys. Girls too. But guys as well,” Stiles murmured with increasing confidence.

“Cool! After the game do you and Danny wanna join Allison and me? We were going to go out and grab a bite or something,” Scott proposed.

Stiles looked over at Danny and then back at Scott. “Yeah, I think we’d really like that. Let’s go win this thing!”


End file.
